Muy freak para mi
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Brandy no tenía idea de todo lo que encontraría, en una convención para fanáticos del animé.


**Hunter X** no es de mi propiedad.

Esta historia es para un reto que hicimos con Gékila, para el partido Chile-Colombia en la copa América. Como se fueron a penales, ambas debemos cumplir. La verdad es que hace tiempo no escribía y el humor nunca ha sido mi fuerte, así que el resultado, a mi parecer, es algo mediocre. Aún así me divertí mucho haciéndolo, porque realmente me mentalicé en los distintos personajes que suelo encontrar en las convenciones.

Brandy, mi O.C, es parte del reto.

* * *

Muy freak para mi.

Arregló la última coleta de su peluca. Se miró al espejo una vez más para cerciorarse de su maquillaje y la pulcritud de su ropa. Debía estar perfecta. Era la primera vez que asistía a una de estas convenciones y quería ser el centro de la atención, aunque aquello no era tan difícil de conseguir porque, le gustara o no, ella atraía las miradas. Era como si algo en su rostro tuviera un imán para ello, y decir que no le gustaba sería mentir.

"_Me veo ridículamente perfecta",_ pensó. Había pasado varias semanas pensando en qué usar, aunque no conocía mucho de este mundo de cosplay y animé. Se animó cuando vio que, en realidad, para ser foco de todas las miradas, solo necesitaba llevar puesto algo ajustado y que enseñara bastante piel. Y ese traje de _maid_ que había conseguido por ahí, calzaba perfectamente con lo que se le había metido en mente. El escote pronunciado en forma de corazón, que dejaba ver la mitad de su busto; la falda lo necesariamente larga que cubría hasta la curva del glúteo; el portaligas que adornaba sus piernas. _"Estoy lista",_ se dijo a sí misma con seguridad, y se encaminó a su destino.

Cuando llegó, quiso salir corriendo. Había en verdad mucha gente, y gente rara. Sujetos que sostenían un cartel que decía: _'abrazos gratis'_, pero al acercarte lo menos que querías era darles un abrazo, pues olían como si su último baño hubiera sido hace dos meses. También había grupitos de personas bailando en cada esquina, cada cual con su música estruendosa. Brandy decidió que lo mejor sería adentrarse a ver los distintos stands que prometía la publicidad del evento. Su olfato hizo que inmediatamente su estómago hiciera un rugido tremendo, y recordó que no había almorzado antes de salir. _"Rayos, tendré que ir por algo de comer". _

No podía escoger entre tanta delicia ante sus ojos, así que decidió por lo más fácil y práctico, y compró un tazón de _ramen_. Se sentó para disfrutar de su comida, cuando tres sujetos la abordaron de manera inesperada.

— ¿Acaso no pueden dejar que una dama disfrute su almuerzo en paz? —Alegó.

— Pero Brandy, ¿no nos reconoces? —Una tierna voz salía de la boca de uno de ellos.

Brandy los inspeccionó con la mirada. No tenía ningún amigo en esa ciudad, mucho menos amigos que fueran a esas convenciones. Era obvio que los sujetos estaban disfrazados, _"cosplayando"_ a algún personaje, como dirían. Quién habló llevaba puesto algo que parecía un uniforme escolar de color verde completo, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, como si tuviera bastante gel en él; otro vestía una túnica negra, los cabellos erizados de color negro azulado y portaba una espada; mientras que el tercero llevaba una peluca fucsia, contactos verdes y vestía también un uniforme colegial pero en tono rosa, como su cabello.

— Ya déjala, es tan tonta que no podría reconocernos aunque le dijéramos nuestros nombres — y la miró con burla.

Esa mirada le recordó a alguien. Sí, conocía a ese mocoso. — ¿Killua? — se atrevió a preguntar. Y ante la afirmativa no pudo más que contentarse. Aunque Killua no era su favorito de los dos, definitivamente se alegraba de ver sus dos amigos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, y coincidir en una convención de animé definitivamente había sido suerte.

— No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas, Brandy —comentó Gon, curioso. —Pensé que creías que era para tontos.

— Y lo sigo pensando —afirmó con una carcajada. —Hay tanto personaje aquí, y no sé cuál es más raro. Vine solamente porque quería pasar el rato y quizá conocer a alguien, ya saben, un chico guapo como su amigo, al que aún no me han presentado —e hizo un gesto apuntando a quien llevaba la peluca larga de color fucsia.

— ¿Te refieres a Kurapika? Cierto, no estaba con nosotros cuando nos conocimos —dijo el moreno, tomando a Kurapika del brazo para acercarlo al grupo. —Anda, no seas tímido, ella no muerde, ja, ja.

— No le mientas, Gon—, alegó Killua. — ¿O se te olvida que ya tuvo algo con Hisoka? No es por hablar mal, pero —y utilizó su mirada gatuna— yo creo que quiere algo más que morder a Kurapika. Si no fueras tan vieja, Brandy, creo que me encamaría contigo también, ya sabes… ¡Auch, me dolió, tonta! —Un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo callar.

Luego de las presentaciones correspondientes, donde Kurapika no habló casi nada, se dedicaron a recorrer el lugar. Killua estaba embobado con tanta mujer guapa, mientras que Brandy pensaba que debió usar menos ropa, aunque a ratos se acercaban personas a pedirle fotografías. Se acercaron a una tarima donde había personas cantando karaoke, y un escenario donde otras desfilaban con sus atuendos, mientras el público aplaudía a unos más que a otros. También había pequeñas mesas con distinta clase de productos, para que los asistentes pudieran comprar.

De pronto, a Brandy le nació curiosidad por saber a qué personajes estaban representando sus amigos. Ahí Gon le explicó que eran de uno de sus mangas favoritos, "YuYu Hakusho"; que él personificaba al protagonista, Yusuke, mientras que Killua y Kurapika a sus compañeros; Hiei y Kurama, respectivamente. Brandy no entendió mucho, pero pensó que Kurapika estaba realmente guapo, y quería saber cómo sería sin esa peluca. Aprovechó un momento en que los dos menores se esfumaron para corretear por ahí, porque sí, tenían diecisiete años pero aún se comportaban como niños, y tomó confianzudamente el brazo del Kuruta, quien se estremeció un poco al contacto imprudente, pero no quiso ser mal educado y se dejó. Lo llevó hacia unas gradas para intentar conversar con él.

—Has estado muy callado todo el día —le dijo. —Eres muy distinto a Gon y Killua, ellos siempre están haciendo tanto ruido, que a veces me marean— Rió.

Kurapika también rió. En el fondo había estado callado solo porque no conocía a la mujer que le acababan de presentar, y también porque estaba muy avergonzado de llevar un ridículo disfraz.

— Pero Gon insistió —Dijeron al unísono. Sí, Gon podía ser muy insistente, y era muy difícil decirle que no.

La tarde pasó volando, Kurapika se vio repentinamente hablando con Brandy acerca de su vida los últimos años, y la mujer lo escuchaba atentamente, sorprendida. Realmente era todo un personaje. Y realmente estaba cada vez más guapo ante sus ojos. El Kuruta no lo había hecho nada de mal mirando de reojo a la morena de vez en cuando, y es que tantos años dedicados a su venganza personal, nunca se dio el tiempo de mirar realmente a una mujer, y ya a sus veintidós años, le permitía a sus hormonas causar estragos.

Por supuesto Brandy notó esto de inmediato y se puso en acción. Acortó la distancia que tenían de pronto, se le acercó al oído y le dijo: — ¿No piensas que está aburrido este lugar? Yo creo que deberíamos irnos, quitarnos estas ropas y beber algo —. Kurapika sintió su piel erizarse con el aliento de ella. Se tensó un poco al principio, pero en verdad ya estaba harto de tanta rareza. Asintió con la cabeza.

— Al fondo hay baños para que nos podamos cambiar— Indicó el Kuruta. —Supongo que traes algo qué ponerte— Rió.

Cuando ambos salieron les tomó unos minutos reconocerse. Con que Kurapika era rubio, y sus ojos eran color azul. _"Vaya, vaya"_ pensó Brandy. _"Miren qué bombonazo tenemos aquí"_. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y ajustados, con una camisa en tono marfil, sin abotonar completamente, dejaba ver su cuello largo y parte de su pecho tonificado.

Kurapika, por su parte y mucho menos disimulado, juró que sintió su boca abrirse al ver a Brandy en un vestido corto y blanco que hacía contraste con su piel apiñonada, sus cabellos castaños en una melena lisa que enmarcaban su rostro de enormes ojos marrones. El cuerpo menudo pero bien cuidado, las curvas que se traslucían por la prenda que la cubría.

Se encaminaron a la salida del lugar cuando se toparon con Gon y Killua nuevamente. El albino se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriéndose los ojos. —Ya caíste, te perdimos —gritó. —Ni se te ocurra llamarnos ebrio en la madrugada, no iremos por ti —e hizo un puchero.

—No creo que sea necesario, Brandy me ha ofrecido amablemente quedarme en su habitación si se nos hace muy tarde —y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras decía aquellas palabras. Definitivamente aún pensaba que sus amigos tenían doce años, como cuando los conoció.

Los dos menores se carcajearon fuertemente. —Kurapika, no es necesario que lo digas de esa forma, si van a dormir juntos no es nuestro problema, ¿verdad Killua? —y el Zaoeldyck afirmó con la cabeza. —Ya somos todos grandes, así que no necesitamos tanta explicación. Solo, pásenlo bien —y les guiñó un ojo. Qué grande estaba Gon.

— ¿Ves cómo son?, —dijo Brandy cuando se iban alejando— no piensan en otra cosa, no pueden ver a dos adultos juntos porque ya piensan que van a tener sexo. Kurapika, no quiero que pienses que eso es lo que quiero contigo, y que por eso te invité a quedarte si se hacía muy tarde.

Kurapika la observó unos minutos. —Claro, pero no es algo que me molestara si fuera el caso —afirmó. Y notó como esta vez la morena se ponía de todos colores.

Iban saliendo del enorme lugar, aliviados de esa agobiante experiencia, cuando fueron violentamente abordados por dos personajes extraños. Kurapika no tuvo reparo en cubrirse la nariz ante el evidente mal olor que expelían. — ¡Abrazos gratis! —Exclamaron, al mismo tiempo, dos tipos vestidos con unos enteritos de panda.

— ¡Suéltame, pelmazo! ¿No pensaron en darse un baño antes de venir? Huelen a mierda —les gritó Brandy, furiosa. Pero era cierto, olían a mierda. — Vámonos, Kurapika, no sé en qué momento me vine a meter a este lugar lleno de _freaks_ —. Tomó al rubio del brazo y se lo llevó a paso decidido. Definitivamente nunca más pondría un pie en un lugar como ese.


End file.
